We're Not Exclusive
by iguessthisismyname12
Summary: Santana's curiosity and Puck's promiscuity make a very interesting combination. Rated M for a reason


Puck glanced at his phone to check the time. 3:17. Fuck, he was late. She was going to be pissed, and as much as he tried not to show it, he was kind of scared of her. He made his way to the parking lot to find her already leaned against his truck. He broke out into one of his famous Puckerman smiles, but she didn't look amused. "You're late." She snapped.

"Yeah, I know. Coach wanted to talk to me about something." He answered, not looking at her. She could always tell when he was lying to her.

"Uh huh." She said, inching closer to him. "And what did Coach want to talk to you about?"

Fuck. His mind went completely blank. "Uh, you know, football stuff, how I can improve my game, new ideas for the defensive line…" he rambled aimlessly.

"You know, if you're going to do this, you've got to get better at lying."

"Do what?" he blinked at her.

"Be a player." She answered, rolling her eyes at him. "I know you were with that skank Melissa."

"Wha-? You? How?" he stammered, confused.

"Please Puck. How long have I known you?" she rolled her eyes again, walking to the other side of the truck. They both got in, and Puck felt a bit uneasy. It's strange, he had expected her to be way angrier about this. She had always been sort of possessive, and he figured she'd hate knowing about the other girls he was screwing. He'd certainly hate to hear about the other guys she's screwing. Besides, they had a "don't ask, don't tell" approach to their relationship, so it was surprising that she would even call him out on it.

Soon they were in her driveway, checking to see if anyone was home. The coast seemed clear, so they both got out of the car and headed in. Normally, they would pounce on each other, but Puck still wasn't sure how mad she was. So he sat down on her couch and turned the tv on.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Watching tv," he answered, still unsure of if he was in trouble or not.

"Well," she said, her voice getting suddenly sultry, "wouldn't you rather being doing this?" And just like that, she shimmied out of her already revealing dress to her bright red bra and panties.

So he wasn't in trouble. Awesome. Puck grinned as she made her way over to the couch. Soon she was straddling him and their lips collided. He felt her hands slide down his pants. She began stroking him through his pants.

"Fuck, baby you're so good" he moaned.

"Better than Melissa?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow. He paused.

"Babe, it was no big deal." He muttered, not making eye contact with her.

"Did she suck your dick?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked, his head snapping up to make eye contact.

"Did she suck your dick?" she asked again, but there was something different in her tone. There was no anger, something else had taken its place. She began stroking him again.

"Uh, yeah." He said cautiously.

"Did she take all of you in her mouth?" she asked breathily, unzipping his pants.

"Yeah. She took it all. Deep-throated like a champ." He dipped his hand in her panties, surprised at how wet she was.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, placing her thumb on the tip of his dick, "Did she swallow?"

"Yeah," he answered, pushing his fingers into and stroking her clit, "she swallowed every drop."

"Mmm, dirty bitch." She began writhing and bucking her hips against his hand.

Puck had no idea what was going on, but it was awesome.

"Did you lick her pussy?" she moaned out as he continued to finger her.

"Yeah, and she tasted-"

"Sweet?" she interrupted him, and sly grin on her face.

"Yeah," he answered, dumbfounded, "how did you know?"

Instead of answering, she kissed him deeply and passionately.

"I can taste her on you." She answered, biting down on his lower lip.

Fuck, that was enough to make him come right there. Soon, she began lowering herself onto him.

"Did you play with those big titties of hers?" she panted as she began riding him.

"Unh, yeah" he groaned out. she began riding him even harder.

"Was she nice and wet for you?"

"Fuck! Yeah, she was soaking." Recalling sex with Melissa while having Santana bouncing on his cock was enough to make his head explode. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Did you fuck her from the back?" she asked, her eyes closing as she bit her lip, "Did you smack her ass?"

"Ah, fuck!" he couldn't take much more of this.

Soon she began riding him faster than she ever had before. He couldn't even fuck her back, he was so overwhelmed.

"Santana! Fuck!"

"Ahhhh!"

They both screamed out as they came. Soon Santana's breathing returned to normal and she rolled off of him.

"So," Puck began, still unsure of what had just happened, "you seem pretty interested in my sex with other girls."

"Maybe." She shrugged, trying to appear casual.

"Would you like to join next time?" he asked slowly, peering at her. She paused for a moment.

"Sure," she answered, finally, "and I know just the girl."


End file.
